Talk:LeVar Burton
Had the pleasure of meeting LeVar a few years ago when he was the guest narrator of the Disney World Christmas show which my high school choir sang at... before the show he sang the theme to Reading Rainbow with us. Very funny and he did a wonderful job narrating the program. I managed to shake his hand and speak to him for a few minutes afterwards, easily the nicest celebrity I've ever met (admittedly not a long list...) - 06:09, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :While that is very nice, please do not use talk pages for personal comments. These pages are only to be used for discussions on the content of the article. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 06:12, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Please, there is not much on LeVar. He's one of the best actors on Star Trek ever. I love Geordi. He's good, he was Kunta Kinte too! I'm looking for an email address to send my regards to him, I just finished watching last TNG season. VISOR? How did he act with a visor on? I dont understand how he saw thru it. :If you look at it from TNG, you can see that it has a number of slots that make things clearly visible for him. Oh, and please sign talk notes with ~~~~ -- Sulfur 23:17, 21 May 2006 (UTC) I noticed in one episode, there's a moment where he turns almost directly to camera and, combined with the lighting at just the right angle, you can see his eyes through the slats. I did used to wonder as a kid Think it was in Season 3 (I've been marathonning S1-S7 so they all begin to blur together!) Christopher 14:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Directing Credits the article reads, " He directed two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, nine episodes each of Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise " yet the list only shows 8 for Voyager. Star Trek: The Next Generation: (2) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: (10) Star Trek: Voyager: (8) Star Trek: Enterprise: (9) which is accurate? --User with a probe 06:55, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Eight VOY episode pages have LeVar Burton as the director. IMDb also reports that he directed the same eight VOY episodes. This could be an error, IMDb is not a 100% reliable resource, but the fact that it matches the data in the episode pages supports the numbers in the list. --Bp 07:43, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Good enough for me. I'll change the article to reflect the list. --User with a probe 07:47, 22 January 2007 (UTC) LaVar Arrington I removed the following trivia note as no online source state this with the exception of Wikipedia and a few copycats. --From Andoria with Love 15:00, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Former Washington Redskins linebacker LaVar Arrington was named after Burton, although the spelling for his name is different. All holograms? Noticed in the article that under each image of La Forge it says Hologram. Surely that's incorrect? Christopher 14:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :That is under the header "additional characters"- characters Burton played other than La Forge(in those cases, holograms of La Forge)--31dot 14:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC)